


The Problem At Hand

by emmasfrost



Category: Marvel (616), Marvel Comics, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Could be seen as a sequel to don’t get me wrong? Idk, I am x-factor trash, Ignoring the retcon, Lorna is confused and doesn’t want an Alex 2.0, Pietro & Akihiro are irritating but good bros, TW// Slight blood description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasfrost/pseuds/emmasfrost
Summary: Lorna asks for some familiar advice & Akihiro decides to help too.
Relationships: Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Lorna Dane (pre-relationship), Lorna Dane & Daken Akihiro, Pietro Maximoff & Lorna Dane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Problem At Hand

“Do you think after this we could go see Tommy & David at that restaurant by the beach?” Luna Maximoff asks her dad as the two walk along the boardwalk of krakoa’s magnificent beach. Her father nods, smiling at his daughter. “Of course, _shon_.” 

Pietro Maximoff had been coerced to come to the island’s beach on the request of his sister Lorna Dane, better know in the headlines as Polaris. She had called him at the odd hour of 2am insisting that he meets her in the morning. Pietro had told her that he had Luna for the summer and that he might not be able to; Lorna suggested that he bring her along with him and she’d make sure to have Georgia Dakei and Gabby Kinney come along too.

So that’s how the two Maximoff’s ended up in 27° weather instead of escaping the heat and watching Disney movies indoors once again that week. Pietro is broken from his thoughts when Luna lets out a joyful scream, launching herself off and onto the sand covered beach. He watches as she clings onto Georgia and the two share a big hug. He smiles at the sight; it had been a long time since the two had got to see each other, he was happy Luna could hang out with friends for the first time in a long while. 

Following Luna, he finds a familiar mop of green hair neatly in two french braids. His smile widens; Lorna. 

“Hello.” Pietro greets, sitting down beside his sister. She smiles back at him, though her eyes are gloomier than usual, “Hey..” 

Pietro frowns. “What’s wrong?” 

Lorna shrugs, “Tell me what **_isn’t_** wrong…”

“Has something happened with X-Factor? You know you can talk to me about anything?” He expresses softly. The mistress of magnetism let’s out a breath. “I don’t know, I really _really_ don’t know..” 

“Lorna please?” Pietro pleads, clasping one of her paler hands in his. She looks down, avoiding eye contact. “I have this problem and I don’t know what to do and it’s getting worse.” She explains. 

“If you tell me what the problem is maybe I can help..?” 

“It’s going to sound so stupid..” she frowns, shaking her head. 

“Just tell me what and I will try my utmost to help you.” He says urges softly. Lorna sighs, opening her mouth to speak. “ _Basically_ –

“–Lorna Dane has a _wittle_ crush on speedy Jeannie.” Akihiro intrusively butts in, sitting down behind the two. Lorna glowers at her teammate as Pietro stares at his sister wide eyed. “Is this true?” 

“Well, yeah, of course, _**I**_ have had to put up with her mopping about—“ 

“ _You_ ; **Be quiet** ,” Pietro retorts pointing & sending a matching glare to him. Akihiro raises his hands up in surrender, falling back onto his towel behind them. The speedster turns back to his sister. “Okay...so you like Jeanne-Marie. That’s perfectly okay...but how does it concern me?” 

“This is kind of your forte.” Lorna rebuttals, her eyes softening as she focuses back on her brother. Pietro shakes his head, “ _Just_ because I’m a speedster and she is too **doesn’t** mean that I’m suddenly an expert on how to woo her.” He says, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

Lorna groans, shoving him lightly. “No, you idiot...it’s just when you were into Remy–” Lorna is interrupted as her brother hastily clasps a hand over her mouth. 

“I thought we vowed not to talk about it again?” Pietro hisses under his breath. Lorna rolls her eyes, pulling his hand away. “I'm just trying to ask somebody that understands. I don’t want it to end up being awkward, for it to turn out like Alex **or—** ” 

“End up leaving the team? From experience that’s my go to.” He carelessly adds. Lorna scowls. “And _yet_ things are still awkward between the two of you. **And** then there’s Rictor–” 

“ _Damn_ you went around,” Akihiro humours randomly, chuckling from behind his shades. Lorna grabs her brother's arm before he does something that surely would get him in trouble with the quiet council. She sighs in exasperation “What are you even doing here?” 

“Watching over Gabby– **You** invited her after all. Besides, you **are** my friend, believe it or not and I want to help. I, myself, am _quite_ qualified in this area.” The eldest Howlett spawn expresses honestly. Lorna contemplates his offer. She murmurs in defeat. “ **Fine**. But what’s said in this conversation stays in this conversation.” 

The other man nods in agreement, mimicking locking his mouth closed and passing her the key. Pietro grimaces, looking directly at his sister. “ _Right_ , back to why we’re here; what do you want from Jeanne?” He asks. Lorna shrugs, “I don’t know…”

“Do you like being around her?” Pietro questions, raising an eyebrow at her. Lorna nods, “Of course, she’s incredibly smart and funny.” 

“Do you want to kiss her?” Akihiro makes a kissy face, making her faintly laugh as Pietro looks at him oddly. “ _Yes_ , I do.” 

“When you’re around her, does the world and all your problems just feel just a bit worth it knowing you’ve got her?” Her brother asks thoroughly, hitting Lorna off guard. “Uh, I mean..I…” The two men look at her expectantly. She sighs. 

“...Yes.” 

Pietro smiles with content as Akihiro grins. “I think you need to be honest when you are ready.” Pietro advises. Akihiro moves his shades down from his eyes, nodding. “Exactly. And if it doesn’t work out- that’s okay. It’ll hurt but _at least_ you know. Uncertainty is a **realll** killer in this love game.” He muses.

“Okay. Cool. Thanks.” Lorna smiles small, uncomfortable with how comfortable she felt venting to the two so openly about something so new and vulnerable to her. Opening her arms out to both of them, Akihiro takes the hug in his stride and after a few seconds Pietro joins apprehensively. Lorna lets out a breath of relief, “I’ll tell her when I’ve fully processed it all...Thank you.” 

Pietro smiles softly, pulling away. “Anything for my younger sister.” Lorna screws her face up, laughing. “ _Andd_ now you’ve ruined it.” Hearing a chime from her phone, she grabs it looking upon the screen. She groans, “Jeanne texted; she wants to go over a case.” Collecting her things, the female mutant swiftly gets up. Pietro nods over to her, “Good luck!” He calls, Lorna smiling in gratitude. 

Akihiro smirks, throwing his head back to look at his retreating friend. “Have fun with your _girlfriend_!” He teases. 

“ **Fuck you!** ” Lorna calls, ignoring the fact she was around a variety of children. Her teammate only laughs, sitting back up from where he’d laid back. Turning to Pietro, he throws an arm around him, smirk growing.

“ **_Now_ **, About keeping it in the team—” 

In response he feels a hard impact connect to his jaw with a loud crack, sending him back onto the sand covered beach. He moans in pain as he hears the loud laughter coming from his sister and her group of friends no doubtedly taking pictures. Pietro glares down at where he lies, standing up from his spot and heading towards the sea presumably to collect his daughter as well as to wash off the blood from his hand. 

Akihiro wipes his hand against his mouth, grimacing at the dark liquid staining his skin. “Maybe another time? They say third times a charm!” He calls earning a further silent response from the speedster as he continues to glare. “Come on, take a joke!” He shouts, slumping back as he sighs to himself. 

“Let’s hope your speedster hits lighter, Lorn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of boredom I’m sorry if there is any mistakes/sloppiness💗💗.


End file.
